In Motion
by Magier74
Summary: My own take on A Christmas Carol involving Xanatos and some favorite SW characters from JA and the prequels.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Motion  
Author: Master_Noi

Characters: Xanatos and a few more favorites (I can't ruin the surprises now).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any money.

Summary: My own special take on _A Christmas Carol_ involving some favorite SW characters. I started writing this on another site and am sharing it here now.

Chapter 1

The sun had long since set over Thani, the capitol of Telos. A winter storm had blanketed the ground in soft snow and no doubt captured the imagination of the local children as to what the next day would hold. It was the night before the Festival of Kish which would celebrate the winter solstice and some believed it was a magical night.

Most households had already settled in. However, the lights in one room of the estate belonging to Xanatos Marojni were still lit. One of the room's two occupants sat, deeply absorbed in a datapad. He paused to glance up at his companion. Though the other man appeared to also be reading, it was more than obvious that he was far from focused.

"You seem distracted," Xanatos posed.

Soren's eyes widened slightly, making him look like a child who had just been caught doing something wrong.

"Forgive me, Sir," he replied. "I … my mind …"

"There is no need for such apprehension," Xanatos chided.

"Tessa … she asked me to try to get home early this evening," Soren explained. "With the Kish Festival tomorrow …"

"Early was some hours ago," Xanatos pointed out. "You best get going."

"Are you sure?"

"I for one would not want to earn the ire of a woman – at least not if I had to live under the same roof with her," Xanatos murmured. It still baffled him why a man would choose to be tied down and essentially domesticated. "I will see you when I return"

"Are you certain it is okay that I remain here? I should accompany you on this trip."

"Like you said, it is the Kish Festival. Your place is with your family," Xanatos replied, though his voice lacked conviction. "This trip is more personal than business anyhow."

"Thank you, Sir."

Soren left the room, and Xanatos sensed him hurry from the estate grounds. He checked the time, sighing heavily. It really was late and he could catch up on his reports during his trip the following day. He stood from his desk, shutting out the lights before leaving his office.

There was no need to bundle up in a warm coat or to crunch through snow and ice and brave the chilling winter winds. His quarters were in the same residence. He quickly made the trip there and changed into silken sleep pants and a robe.

A fire crackled in an old-fashioned fireplace. Modern heating units were arguably more efficient, but Xanatos found them sterile and lacking character. A fire added warmth in more ways than one. From a well-stocked liquor cabinet, he selected a bottle of his finest Corellian wine and settled into an armchair.

Every night was the same. He tried to calm his racing mind and keep memories from the past that threatened to haunt him at bay. At times, he wondered if he should try to take up meditating again. He usually gave up on the idea and ended up drinking himself to sleep.

It was in this time before bed that uncertainty gnawed at the usually confident man, tonight especially. All over Telos, families were anticipating a day of celebration yet he was alone. At times he was able to convince himself it was better this way – that he preferred to be alone. Deep down he knew it was a lie.

Xanatos took a sip of liquor, letting it burn down his throat.

It was his own fault he was alone – no it was another's and that man, Qui-Gon Jinn, would soon pay for all he had done.

A disturbance in the Force jolted Xanatos from his brooding, an impossible presence flaring to life. Xanatos looked up with narrowed eyes and listened as footsteps started up the stairs. He could hear chains, clanging and clattering as they were dragged along with each step, echoing in Xanatos' ears and causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

Good sense dictated that he run, hide, draw a weapon, something. Yet, he sat there glued to his chair either out of curiosity or sheer stubbornness that a childish fear would not drive him from his own room. The presence was in the very room with him now and he found he could barely breathe. A soft blue glow lit the room behind him before a voice spoke.

"Hello Xanatos."

"This is … this is not possible," Xanatos protested, though all his senses told him it was true.

"You should know that nothing is impossible with the Force."

"And what would you know of the Force, Father!" Xanatos spat out finally turning around. "You never understood …"

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. The specter bathed in an ethereal glow was undoubtedly Crion Marojni but not the imposing man he had been in life. His clothing was tattered and the same chains Xanatos had heard earlier were coiled around his father's gaunt body. Xanatos reached out a hesitant hand to lift the chains and ease his father's obvious burden but found that his hand passed right through the ghost.

"There is nothing you can do to help me, Son. These chains are because of the life I led, because of the devastation and destruction I brought to so many," Crion said sadly. "But I have come to offer you hope."

"Hope?" Xanatos murmured with a chuckle. "What makes you think I need hope?"

"I know what you have planned."

The simple statement caused Xanatos' blood to run cold. No one - not Soren, not any of his employees knew what he had planned. He turned his back on the apparition, reaching out with a shaky hand to pour another glass of wine.

"How much of that have you had tonight?" Crion asked.

"I am seeing a ghost. Either too much or not nearly enough," Xanatos bit back. "Does it matter?"

"You have become me … or at least who I was in life."

"Are you finally proud?" Xanatos spat out angrily. "It's what you always wanted."

"I know, and I was wrong." The specter reached a transparent hand toward his son's shoulder. It was a gesture he had never given in life and one he was now unable to offer in death. Crion hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I come with a message. You will be visited tonight by three more spirits. Please son, I beg you to listen to them before you are lost forever. It is too late for me, but not for you."

Xanatos whirled around to give his father a considerable piece of his mind but found the room empty. The specter was gone, leaving him to wonder if it had simply been a figment of his imagination.

He needed sleep. That was all. Retiring to his sleep couch, he allowed the warm dullness from the alcohol to claim his mind and fell into a deep sleep, deeper than any he had experienced in quite some time.

The sleeping man was oblivious to another presence in the room, one that spoke with gentle fondness.

"Sleep now, Xanatos – just for a little while. I have much to show you when you next wake and you will need your strength."


	2. Chapter 2

Scfilover – thanks for reading. I love Xanatos as a character and the others who will pop up along the way.

Kamai6 – Thanks

**Chapter 2**

"Xanatos."

The softly spoken name was but a whisper, floating lightly in the air, somewhere between dream and sleep. The voice was not familiar but instantly filled him with a sense of safety, warmth, and contentment. He knew the voice yet he didn't.

"Wake up Xanatos."

The fallen Jedi blinked his eyes open to a room that should have been dark save the moonlight coming through the curtains yet he could see everything plainly. A bright glow coming from behind him engulfed the room. Stretching out with his senses, Xanatos noted that he was not alone. His heart began to beat heavily in his chest.

"Don't be afraid," he heard as a warm hand swept stray locks of raven hair out of his face.

He quickly turned, all hope that his previous encounter with his father had been a nightmare or an alcohol-induced illusion dashed, and faced the form of a young woman seated on the edge of his sleep couch. Whereas his father had been gaunt and pale, sickly and tortured, this new apparition was beautiful to behold, surrounded by a warm, ethereal glow. Long, dark hair fell around her shoulders and roses touched her cheeks. She looked at him through sparkling sapphires and the mere sight of her gentle smile began to melt the stone he called a heart.

"I am not afraid," Xanatos said in an awed whisper, finding he was quite the opposite. "How could I be?"

"I am glad, Little One," she said, a perpetual smile touching her eyes as her voice grew stern and serious. "Cherish this time because before this night is through you will see many things that will bring you to fear."

"Why do you call me Little One?" Xanatos questioned.

"What else would I call you?" she asked softly.

Xanatos drew in a harsh breath, recognition finally coming. How often had he seen the image before him throughout his home, in his father's office, even in his room as a child?

"You are my mother?"

The apparition said nothing, still smiling as she pushed another errant lock from his face and then pressed her hand to his cheek. Warmth penetrated to his soul.

Xanatos had indulged himself often enough in acts of physical intimacy over the years, yet it seemed ages since he had experienced true affection, the touch of someone who genuinely cared for him, not since … he put the idea from his mind. The past was best left buried where it belonged – in the past.

"I can feel your touch," he said, lamenting the loss of intoxicating warmth as she drew her hand away. "How is that?"

"I am not a spirit as your father was. I am the guardian of your past taking this form."

"The guardian of my past? What does that mean?"

"Come … take my hand," she said gently. "Our time is short and I have much to show you."

Xanatos reached for the hand, eager to feel his mother's touch again. She led him through the house to what he recognized as his office. The door opened, giving him pause. This was not his office.

His father, Crion Marojni, sat behind the desk, furiously mulling over a stack of datapads. A young boy stood by the window, a scowl wrenching his face as he looked across an endless landscape of white snow. Xanatos turned and looked at his mother before returning his attention to the scene before him.

"_Father, the snow is new. Can I go outside?"_

"_Not now, Xanatos," Crion said, not looking up from his work. "We are leaving soon and the last thing I need is for you to get wet and dirty."_

"_Where are we going?" the boy asked. There was a hint of hope in his voice that would soon be dashed._

"_I have business ..."_

"_How much work could you have, Father?" the boy protested quickly. "The Kish Festival begins tomorrow."_

"_Only on Telos … my business is off world."_

Xanatos watched as his younger version of threw himself into one of the chairs. Arms crossed over his chest the boy proceeded to scowl at his father. Though the specifics of this memory were not apparent to him, it could have been any year. They were all the same. It was strange how the disappointment still affected him. If his father had only listened, at least once.

_Crion finally let out an irritated sigh._

"_What is it that you want, Son?"_

"_To go somewhere … do something. Muyeo and his family are going to the Iesa province to watch the sky lanterns."_

"_Maybe next year …"_

"_That's what you said last year … that's what you always say …" the boy whined._

"_What do you expect me to do, Xanatos? I would leave you here but your governess has the week off …"_

"_Yeah, because of festival …"_

"_I don't have time for a tantrum," Crion thundered._

"_Just leave me alone," the boy spat out bitterly, practically vibrating with anger._

It was then that Xanatos began to remember the significance of this particular incident.

"_Xanatos … you will not use that tone of voice with me …"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_A red-faced Crion stood and made a move for his son only to cover his head as the lights in the room shattered in unison and a few of his precious datapads were launched through the window._

"_What happened?" Crion asked, a hint of fear in his voice as he looked down at his son._

_The boy, looking pale from shock, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "I'm sorry." The words came out in a squeak as frightened eyes surveyed the room. "It just happened."_

The image faded, leaving Xanatos standing in his own empty office.

"He was scared of me after that," Xanatos murmured. "Hell, I think I was scared of me after that."

The apparition said nothing as Xanatos let loose of her hand and wandered over to the desk.

"I don't think father ever quite got over losing you. He was always distant." Xanatos leaned against his desk. Always a private person, he found it strange that it was so easy to open up. "Don't get me wrong, I never wanted for anything – I was downright spoiled." Xanatos let out a chuckle and pulled his robe closer around his body against a phantom chill. "I wonder if I reminded him too much of what he lost ... you. When he allowed the Jedi to take me, I couldn't help but feel that he was getting rid of a burden."

"But your childhood wasn't always this cold, was it?" the ghost posed.

Xanatos closed his eyes, not liking where the line of reasoning was going. The only happy memories that came after this were bittersweet, better to remain locked away.

A gust of breeze tousled his hair causing him to open his eyes. The scenery had changed again. They now stood at the edge of a forest. He took a step, bare feet crunching into deep snow but strangely he was not cold.

"Where is this?"

The sound of his own voice caused him to pause as he turned toward yet another scene.

"_Over here, Master!"_

Xanatos saw his adolescent self running, a braid proudly slapping along his shoulder. The boy ducked behind a large tree and began to hastily form a large ball of snow.

Apprehension mixed with anger bubbled in Xanatos' belly. Where Padawan Xanatos Marojni had been, Qui-Gon Jinn had never been far behind. Sure enough, the Jedi master emerged from the trees, a smile twisting leonine features.

"_I must say, you are putting up a splendid shielding effort, Padawan," the tall man teased. "But do you really think I don't know where you are?"_

_The answer was a large ball of snow launched through the air that Qui-Gon stopped a good two feet from his face. The ball hovered in the hair as Qui-Gon inched towards where his apprentice was hiding, a mischievous grin never leaving his face. When the boy was in sight, Qui-Gon directed the snow ball back to him, leaving a dusting of snow across the boy's robe._

"_Not fair, you used the Force," Xanatos accused._

"_I am a Jedi. The Force is my ally."_

"_Doesn't a snowball fight fall under frivolous use?"_

"_Battle never does," Qui-Gon said seriously as he squatted down and began to form another ball._

_The boy growled out a curse, one that had probably been addressed later, as he quite comically dove for cover behind a tree. The onslaught of snowballs came quickly and furiously, the boy only launching one to every ten of his master's. The battle continued until both Jedi were covered in snow and the sun had begun to sink behind the mountains. They both collapsed to sit down next to each other in the snow._

"_Not bad considering I have much more experience at snowball fighting," Qui-Gon said, placing a hand to his apprentice's shoulder._

Xanatos didn't miss the way his younger self leaned into the touch. Oh how he had craved every show of affection and every word of approval bestowed on him by Qui-Gon Jinn. Watching the close pair before him was enough to set him at war with himself.

"_Look, Master."_

_In the distance, the first of a multitude of glowing lanterns had started their ascent into the sky._

"_The children of Iesa write their hopes and wishes for the future and send them off in their lantern. It's been the custom of this province of Telos for hundreds of years."_

"_It's beautiful," Qui-Gon, always one to appreciate the beauty in the simple, remarked._

"_Yeah, more beautiful than I ever imagined it would be," Xanatos murmured._

"_You've never been here before, Padawan? Surely …"_

"_Father never celebrated this festival," was all the boy said, not caring to elaborate. "Thank you for bringing me."_

"_It was my pleasure, Padawan. Thank you for sharing this with me."_

_The pair stood from the snow, watching as the sky filled with lanterns._

"_We should be getting back," Qui-Gon finally said. "The Council said that they already have another mission for us."_

"_No rest for the weary, huh?"_

"_You don't seriously want to lounge around the Temple, do you?" Qui-Gon asked. "You would be complaining that you were bored within a day."_

"_You know me too well, Master," the boy said with a laugh._

"_Better than you know yourself at times, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, giving his apprentice's braid a gentle tug. "Come on, let's go."_

The pair walked off, leaving Xanatos a jumble of conflicting emotions. It was easier to hate his former mentor when he didn't remember the times before – when they were friends – when Qui-Gon had been the father figure he had always wanted.

"You threw his love away," the ghost accused.

"You are mistaken," Xanatos snapped with an edge to his voice that warned her to leave well enough alone. "He betrayed me."

"You chose a father who used you and cared little for you over one who cherished you …"

"You understand very little … the matter was not simple at all …"

"Was it?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn murdered my father!" Xanatos roared.

The scene blurred, darkening, changing and suddenly they found themselves in a place Xanatos didn't want to be. A fire crackled in a nearby fire place and the muted sounds of two men arguing suddenly came into focus.

"No," Xanatos protested hoarsely as he looked away. "I don't want to be here."

"I am sorry, Little One," the ghost said gently, placing a warm hand to Xanatos's cheek before directing his attention to the scene before him.

Xanatos watched the argument play out, his father foolishly lunging toward the Jedi master, the efficient and fatal blow and his own enraged cry as he knelt down next to his father's dead and bloodied body.

"_Xanatos," Qui-Gon began with a shaky voice._

"_You killed him!" Xanatos accused._

"_He attacked. I had no choice."_

"_Murderer," the young man spat out, looking up at his mentor with rage-clouded eyes._

"_You're not yourself, Padawan," Qui-Gon began. "You haven't been for some days."_

"_Or perhaps I am myself for the first time." Xanatos reached out and retrieved his father's ring from where it had rolled in to the fireplace. His eyes were still crazed with darkness as he picked up the ring and pressed it against his cheek._

"_What are you doing?" Qui-Gon's words were heavy with desperation._

"_Reminding myself of your betrayal … Master …"_

"_My betrayal," Qui-Gon whispered. "Your father has betrayed you … he's killed thousands … you're a Jedi …"_

"_Not any more," Xanatos said dangerously as he stood and ignited his saber._

"Please don't … take me away," Xanatos begged, sinking to his knees.

His younger self lunged at Qui-Gon, driving him back in an attack powered by pure seething rage. He remembered only too well. His master's pleas for him to come to his senses before Qui-Gon was finally forced to go on the offensive and then his saber being knocked away, leaving his life in his former master's hands.

He had seen devastation looking back at him in that moment, Qui-Gon's love for him the only reason he remained alive. In response, he had laughed and run away.

"Please …" Xanatos whispered.

The scene mercifully faded carrying Xanatos back to his own chamber. The apparition eased him up to the side of his sleep couch before helping him to lie down.

"You should rest now," she said softly, covering him with blankets.

"You won't be here when I wake, will you?" he whispered, already mourning the loss of her warmth. He knew his soul would be cold again without it.

"No, Little One. My place is in the past," she said. "Another will come to be your guide. Now sleep."

His eyes grew heavy as she pressed her lips to his forehead and sent him into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Scfilover – Definitely an Anakin parallel here. I actually have another story in process where Xanatos is the one who trains Anakin because I liked exploring the similarities in the characters.

gurnius – One of the most fun things in writing this has been sitting down and planning out the ghosts. Marley and Christmas yet-to-come were the easiest. Past was actually the most difficult, but I think Xanatos' mother worked well.

**Chapter 3**

Xanatos awoke once again, fully expecting to have another apparition hovering over him. Instead, the house was empty and silent. His home felt like a tomb, the cold settling into his bones.

Perhaps the Force had given up on him being teachable; especially given that final memory of the last time he had seen his old master. A part of him wondered where Qui-Gon was now – probably off training a better and brighter pupil, his old apprentice long forgotten.

Xanatos burrowed back down under his blankets, pulling them closer against a chill that permeated straight into his soul. He wondered if he would ever find warmth again.

That was when he heard it.

It started as a slight tapping in the distance. There was a stirring in the Force, tremors of a shielded presence. This ghost didn't want to be sensed. The tapping echoed, reminding him of the ghostly echo of chains and his father's sickly form. That was something he didn't want to face again.

A shadow loomed in his doorway, its large misshapen head cast over the room. Feeling quite childish, Xanatos closed his eyes and pulled his covers over his head.

"Behaving like a youngling are you?"

The gravelly voice caused Xanatos' eyes to snap open. He peeked out from under the covers, looking down over the side of his sleep couch at the small gnome-like creature standing before him, gimer stick – hence the infernal tapping - clenched firmly in a fisted claw.

"Y… Yoda?" Xanatos ventured.

"Expecting someone else were you?" the creature asked, regarding him with obvious amusement.

"No … I …" Xanatos untangled himself from his covers and sat up. "So … so you finally passed into the Force?" Force knew the Jedi master had been old enough.

"Hmph…" Instinctively, Xanatos pulled his legs away from the vicinity of that damned gimer stick at the Jedi master's disapproving grunt. "Dead I am not. As guardian of the present, chosen this form I have."

Xanatos laughed. He wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was the stress of the night getting to him. After all, this was the third ghost, or guardian, or whatever it was he had seen in one evening.

"Find this funny do you?" the Jedi master grumbled. "Funny it is not."

"No, it is more the irony of the situation. I never imagined the guardian of the present being the one who had always admonished me to be mindful of my future."

"Live in the moment - Qui-Gon Jinn's motto that was. Would you rather the Force sent him?"

"No," Xanatos said hurriedly, quickly sobering and looking around like his old mentor would jump from the walls at any moment. "No, no, no - that is not necessary."

"Flow from the present the future does … connected … seamless … what happens now affects what will come … never said I that unimportant was the present."

"So I suppose we are going somewhere, seeing as not much is happening here in the present?" Xanatos ventured.

"Not far our first stop is … in Thani."

Xanatos stood and straightened his robes, smoothing his hair in some attempt to look dignified. They were going into the city after all. "Please tell me we aren't walking," he said as he retrieved his lightsaber from his nightstand and dropped it into the pocket on his robe.

Xanatos could have sworn he saw a smile curve the Jedi master's lips as the room began to fade only to coalesce again on a side balcony somewhere on a cramped but cozy street.

"Where is this? I have never been here," Xanatos began.

"Belongs to your employee, Soren, this home does," Yoda replied as he wrapped a claw around Xanatos' fingers and dragged him right through the wall.

They were upstairs in a quiet hallway. Xanatos, still not over the shock of passing through a wall, was just about to lecture Yoda on trespassing when he caught sight of an open door where a young boy was sound asleep. "Tohras … I believe that is his son's name," Xanatos murmured as he approached the door and looked in on the sleeping child. The boy looked just like his father except that his hair burned a fiery red.

Two heated voices drifted from downstairs. Xanatos recognized that belonging to Soren. The other was feminine and filled with unmistakable ire.

"_Tessa, be rational about this."_

"_Rational." A cabinet slammed before words began to bubble out without the angry woman even taking a breath. Xanatos now realized where the red hair came from. "I bite my tongue day after day … and for one day … this one day … I ask you to be home early and you couldn't even do that … and now you ask this of me?"_

"_I have to go on this trip with Xanatos."_

"_Festival begins tomorrow … Tohras is looking forward to you being here."_

"_You think I don't know that?" Soren spat back._

"I gave him the week off," Xanatos posed defensively as Yoda directed a disproving glance toward him from further down the staircase. "Really, I did."

"_You said you had the week off," Tessa stated._

"See," Xanatos said with a shrug.

"_It was all in his tone of voice," Soren defended. "He gave me the time off but he expects me to be there."_

"_He asks too much of you," the woman belted out, slamming her hands to the countertop._

"This is where domestication leads. I warned you Soren," the fallen Jedi breathed out.

Xanatos let out a sharp yelp as a gimer stick found its way across his leg.

"_The things he has asked you to do," Tessa continued._

"_Tess, you seem to forget that I am little more than an over-glorified body guard for a man who really doesn't need anyone to protect him. I was nothing but a common, barely educated thug before I joined ranks with Xanatos. The only thing of value to him that I possess is my loyalty."_

_Soren's hand went up to caress his wife's face._

"_Men like me don't usually get lives like this. We don't marry beautiful, honorable women." His hand fell to her abdomen, which Xanatos realized was noticeably swollen. Soren hadn't told him Tessa was expecting again. "Nor do we raise families or live in comfortable homes. I will do whatever is expected of me so that you don't have to worry another day in your life."_

_Tessa's shoulders slumped. She was still obviously cross with her husband. Soren ventured his arm around her stiffened spine._

"_Come to bed with me. You need your rest and our son needs to not find his father sleeping on the sofa the morning of festival."_

"_You're still going tomorrow?" she asked, finally leaning in to his embrace._

"_Yes," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her head. "I promise I will make it up to you and Tohras later."_

"Finished here we are."

Xanatos tore his gaze away from his employee as Yoda led him back through the wall onto a side street.

Why was it his fault if Soren chose to come on this trip? He couldn't be held accountable for every decision his employees made. Yes, Soren was the most trusted. He had been there from the beginning as Offworld was built from the bottom up and his loyalty had never wavered. Yes, a promotion or at least a title that more reflected his status and loyalty was probably overdue, which was something he could rectify later.

"More to show you, have I."

Xanatos let out a sigh. Hadn't he seen enough? "Where are we going now?" he huffed.

The city streets faded, the moonlit night disappearing and leaving them into the middle of the Jedi Temple of all places. Xanatos drew in a harsh breath, half waiting for something horrible to happen.

"Fall in on you the Temple will not."

"Very funny," Xanatos grumbled. "What are we doing here? I have no connections here anymore."

"Too important a matter … and connected to you it is."

They made their way through the Temple corridors in the direction of the crèche, coming to a stop in front of one of the many small dormitory rooms. Again, they passed through the wall to find two younglings speaking with each other.

One was a young Mon Calamari girl with large eyes and a beautiful, gentle spirit. The other was a boy with soft russet hair and stormy jeweled eyes. He was a powerful pinpoint of light in the Force.

_"You weren't going to say goodbye?" the girl asked. Her large silver eyes were filled with tears. "You were just going to leave?"_

"I've been assigned to the Agricultural Corps," the boy replied. The pain at that simple admission was thick and tangible. The boy wore despair and humiliation like the clothes on his back, as though he felt something different should be happening but was a slave to circumstances. In fact, it wasn't right. Xanatos could sense the utter wrongness of it through the Force. "I wanted to say good-bye, but . . . " 

_Xanatos looked away from the two friends until he heard the young girl say. "I heard you were going to a planet called Bandomeer." The girl lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her friend as though her embrace could turn the tides of that which was to come._

_"Yes, that's where I'm going," the boy said numbly, as though repeating the words would make that simple, awful fact sink in finally._

Bandomeer.

Xanatos glanced toward his guide, slightly nervous. The arrangement was for Jinn to come to Bandomeer alone.

_"It will be dangerous. Did they tell you it would be dangerous?" the girl asked in a hushed, concerned whisper._

Xanatos calmed his breathing. Dangerous did not begin to explain his plans for Bandomeer. No one was supposed to know.

_"It's just the Agricultural Corps. How dangerous could it get?" the boy scoffed, shaking his head._

"We are not to know," the girl said.

"We are to do," the boy added softly, completing a phrase Xanatos remembered from his earliest days as a Jedi.

"Miss you, I will," the girl said, struggling to hold back her tears.

_"So sorry, I am," the boy answered with an attempted smile. The girl offered one last hug before hurrying from the room._

Xanatos found himself pulled from the boy's room, his thoughts still on Bandomeer. Why should one boy change his plans for that Force-forsaken planet?

"Why bring me here?" he asked. "I don't know this boy."

"Trained by Qui-Gon Jinn this boy should be …"

"Well then why tell me and not the esteemed Master Jinn?" Xanatos snapped.

"Not listening to the Force is he."

Xanatos let out a chuckle despite finding no humor in the situation. The last thing he ever thought he would hear was Yoda criticizing Jinn for not listening to the Force. Usually that was his old master's failing.

"I fail to see how this is my concern." Xanatos continued.

"Wounded greatly over your betrayal Qui-Gon still is … hard is his heart … listening to the Force he is not."

The ancient master nodded wearily, ears drooping as he was overcome by what appeared to be great sadness.

"This boy is special to you?" Xanatos posed.

"Special to all he is." The master sadly shook his head. "If change this path does not, a dim light I see in the Force where hope once stood."

Xanatos pondered the ancient master's strange words. Hope – it wasn't the first time he had heard that word tonight.

They left the Jedi temple, slipping into the streets of Coruscant which were strangely empty. Darkness in the form of a thick fog fell around them, more darkness than Xanatos had ever remembered in his lifetime on the city planet. It fell like a shroud before them and with it came an intense chill he had never even thought possible.

Yoda paused and Xanatos turned back, directing a question to him. "Why are you stopping?"

"From here, go with you I cannot," the ancient master said solemnly.

"What's in the darkness?"

"Only that which is possible … that which is shrouded still … that which is yet to come."

Xanatos reached into the fog with his senses only feeling a further chill run down his spine.

"Go," Yoda urged. "Another will guide you."

Xanatos took a deep breath and reached down to retrieve his saber from his pocket.

"Need that you will not."

"I will be the judge of that," Xanatos said, inclining his head in a slight bow before taking a step into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

fairy goatmother – Time really got away from me on this one. Sorry.

**Chapter 4**

Darkness.

_"Only that which is possible … that which is shrouded still … that which is yet to come."_

Yoda's words reverberated in his mind. Nothing he would see here had happened yet and he wasn't sure if that comforted him or not. Xanatos ignited his saber but the crimson glow did little to light his way.

The fog was thick and chilled him. His legs felt sluggish as though he was being pulled down into the muck. Panic began to set in. He was wandering in the darkness with no idea where to go. The damned troll had sent him in here to die.

Xanatos sunk down to his knees. It was so cold … an empty darkness that ate at one's very soul. Suddenly he sensed a brilliant star that shone brighter than any other in space. He rose to his feet and hurried that way. As he approached the fiery presence, he finally began to be able to see.

A small, sandy-haired boy sat cross-legged on the ground. He looked up as Xanatos approached, offering a lopsided grin. "Hi there, Mister."

"Hello," Xanatos offered hesitantly, thoroughly searching the area. Apparently, the boy was the fierce presence he had sensed. "I assume you are here to guide me through the future."

"The future hasn't really happened yet, so I can't really guide you though it," the boy said, scrunching his face up.

"Then how do we do this," Xanatos asked. He was ready for this last journey to be over.

"Take my hand."

Xanatos half wondered why the Force had chosen a common street urchin to show him the future. Qui-Gon Jinn would have admonished him that appearances can be deceptive. There was one worry that seemed to nag at the back of his mind – if this was the future, why was it so dark?

Despite Xanatos' misgivings, he accepted the grubby hand offered to him.

At once, the Force jolted through him furiously, unleashing a crashing cascade of images.

_He saw a horned demon as though a child's nightmare had awakened and come to life. The being's eyes glowed with crimson as it stared down two cloaked figures. One Xanatos recognized as Qui-Gon Jinn. The other was a padawan – the boy – Kenobi._

The battle was epic, one that had waited for a thousand years … good versus evil … light versus dark. When the Sith pierced Qui-Gon's body, Xanatos felt as though it had torn through him and when the apprentice triumphed, Xanatos felt tears pricking his eyes. Victory … hope … but it had come at such a cost.

Why should Jinn's death bother him so much? Was it not what he wanted with every fiber of his being? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore. Xanatos bowed his shoulder against the chill that ate away at his soul. The darkness was growing.

_He next saw an angry young man filled with unspeakable power – one who had become a slave of darkness. Eyes filled with hatred stared down at a man who had once been a friend. Xanatos recognized the man – Kenobi - though aged and looking very much as though the weight of the galaxy rested on his shoulders._

Another battle required of him … light and dark clashing again. Xanatos saw the arrogance and folly of youth fall to wisdom and light. Yet he was left with the hollow feeling that victory … that hope … had come at a great cost.

Arrogance and folly – was he any different than that angry young man, Xanatos wondered. He found it hard to breath … so cold … so dark.

_His eyes widened at the sight of a mechanical monster clad in black. There was something familiar about the rage and the arrogance._

Xanatos found himself looking for Kenobi this time, somehow knowing he would be there. He was, though considerably aged. Yet something twinkled in the old man's eyes … wisdom and light. Xanatos gasped in shock as Kenobi surrendered, raising his weapon high and giving himself to the Force.

There was a cry of denial ripped from a young man's throat as he was left to wonder why victory … why hope … had come at such a cost.

Xanatos lay on the cold ground. He felt as though his heart barely beat. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was back on a street in Telos. A woman screamed suddenly spurring him to complete awareness. Xanatos quickly rose and hurried toward what he now recognized as Soren's house.

_Tessa was gray now. Two soldiers dressed in white armor pulled a struggling young boy from her embrace._

"He's my grandson!" The voice belonged to Soren. Oh, the years had not been kind. "He wasn't even taken as an apprentice," the elderly man continued. "He was to go to Agri-Corps but we brought him home. Just leave him be."

"He is a trained Force sensitive," a man dressed in official clothing sneered.

"What will happen to him?" Tessa cried out.

"No," Xanatos cried out. He had no idea who Lord Vader was but sensed with every fiber of his being that this was wrong. Soren's family meant everything to him. Xanatos lunged out at the soldiers holding the boy, but his saber passed into nothingness as the scene vanished.

"Where am I in that scene?" Xanatos demanded from the presence he sensed standing behind him. "If Soren's family were in danger, I would be here to help them hide."

"What makes you think you are alive?"

The voice was deep – not that of a boy - punctuated with the hiss of mechanical breath. Xanatos had heard that hideous sound before. He turned, his breathing ragged, to face the monster.

Raising his saber, he began to back away, aware that the ground was rocky beneath his feet. He remembered the Sacred Pools of Telos. It was one place his father had brought him to as a child.

Xanatos inched up the incline, battling the armored beast furiously every step of the way. Panic filled him as he reached the cliff's edge. He was trapped … there was nowhere to go. He glanced over his shoulder – only down.

Perhaps it was better this way, he thought. Closing his eyes, his took a deep breath hoping to at least appear as peaceful as the aged Kenobi had in his final moments. With arms outstreched, he fell backwards, allowing himself one last glance. Instead of looking into the monster's armored face, he found himself looking into Qui-Gon Jinn's grief stricken eyes as a young Kenobi looked on from beside.

He wasn't prepared for the water to burn. He struggled, eyes squeezed tightly shut, holding his breath to not draw the toxic liquid into his lungs. When he could hold his breath no longer, he inhaled … air … and sheet.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled the covers off his head to find himself dry, not burning, and back in his own bed. The darkness was gone and bright light seeped in through the curtains. Morning had banished the night … light over darkness … hope.

Xanatos sat perplexed for a moment, wondering if he would ever understand exactly what had happened. The chiming of his comlink drew his attention. He looked at the angry device for a moment before clutching it off the stand by his sleepcouch.

"Yes?"

"Sir, your ship is prepped and ready to depart to Bandomeer."

The comlink tumbled from Xanatos' grasp to his lap. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. There were obviously choices to make but so little time. Well, he wasn't getting anything accomplished sitting here.

He quickly dressed, putting on the same rumpled clothes from the day before. His wardrobe for the trip was already onboard so he could make himself look presentable later. Time was of the essence. Throwing his cloak over his shoulders, he paused at a nearby desk and scrawled out a simple word on a piece of flimsi before departing out the door. He had a couple of stops to make before the hangar.

The halls of Offword were thankfully empty; most of his employees had taken leave for the holiday. Only Soren – the damned stubborn man - was there to greet him at the ship. Soren said nothing, though there was a question in his eyes when he took in his employer's appearance.

"I thought I told you to take some time off," Xanatos grumbled as he passed by and boarded the ship. Soren followed.

"I should come. You may need help."

Xanatos allowed himself a chuckle inside. It was unlikely Soren could help him on this one. There were few who could.

"Not this time," Xanatos said pointedly. "I have another assignment for you."

"Of course, Sir," Soren said, practically standing at attention. Xanatos shook his head slightly. Loyalty like this was rare and he had never truly appreciated it.

"I want you to go to Iesa province," Xanatos announced.

"Iesa?" Soren's expression was suitably baffled, and Xanatos reveled in the slight enjoyment that at least someone else was as perplexed as he was at the moment. "What business is there in Iesa – I mean, with the lantern festival and all?"

"You may take your family if you wish. In fact, I insist you do. It's quite beautiful this time of the year."

"To find lodging there on this notice …"

"I have a home there – that is where you will stay. I just made arrangements." Xanatos shoved a pouch into Soren's hands. "You will find it stocked for any needs you may have. There are droids there to serve you."

"What is my assignment?"

Xanatos stretched out his hand and dropped a folded piece of flimsi with the one word he had scrawled – hope - into Soren's waiting palm. "Send this up in a lantern for me – it's my wish for the future. You can send it when you take your son to send his own."

"I don't understand."

Xanatos grabbed Soren by his shoulders and gave him a slight shake as though it might be possible to knock some sense into him. "Take some time off and spend it with your family," he enunciated. "We are going to be busy when I get back. I see a new direction for Offworld."

"Sir?"

"The first thing we have to stop is the strip mining operations planned on Telos … especially those around the Sacred Pools of Telos." Xanatos suppressed a shudder at the very real memory of his burning skin. "I have a hunch the risk assessment might be right about the waters taking on an acidic property if we proceed."

"You've invested rather heavily in that operation …"

"And I can afford to lose it if that becomes the case," Xanatos assured him. "I think Offworld will be better for it in the future.

"I really think I should come with you," Soren said with evident concern. "With all due respect, you don't seem in your right mind."

"Or perhaps I am for the first time in a long time." Xanatos allowed himself a smile. When was the last time Soren had actually seen him genuinely smile - maybe never? "I told you. This trip will be very personal. I need to go on my own."

Xanatos hurried aboard the ship, leaving a bewildered employee in his wake. As he lifted the ship away, he made the necessary modifications to his course.

_"If change this path does not, a dim light I see in the Force where hope once stood."_

He wasn't going to Bandomeer – not yet, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

LianneZ4 – The past gave me some trouble. Anakin was the obvious guide for the future because I knew I could play on Vader to bring some fear into Xanatos.

Scfilover – Yes, the path won't be easy though.

**Chapter 5**

Madness – that was the only explanation for what he was doing.

Fortunately, in his time as a padawan, Xanatos had become an expert at sneaking in and out of the Jedi Temple. He kept his cloak pulled tightly around him and his head bowed. Equally, he wrapped the Force around himself to conceal his presence. It would not do to have anyone know he was here.

Few paid him much attention as he wound his way through the Temple corridors. It was not unusual for a knight to keep to himself and even heavily shield, especially after a trying mission. Neither did he encounter any resistance in the creche levels. Many knights and masters chose to conceal their presences when visiting the younglings so as to avoid rumors about who might be choosing a padawan.

As he slipped down hallways and spied into the classrooms filled with younglings, Xanatos began to wonder if Obi-Wan Kenobi's quarters would actually be where he had seen them in his visions. Sure enough, he found the placard right where he had seen it would be. Unfortunately, no one was there. He paused for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was no different than the quarters he remembered before Qui-Gon had taken him as a padawan. A small sleep couch, desk and chair furnished the small space. The only personal effects were a few starship models that hung from the ceiling.

"You're too late."

Xanatos turned at the sound of the small yet determined voice. A young Mon Calamari girl – the one from his vision – stood in the doorway.

"Obi is already gone."

She was trembling ever so slightly, tears pooling in large silver eyes. Her grief was evident as was her sweet, gentle spirit, something he had not sensed in his vision. Proof that he had found his heart again, it was breaking.

"Where has he gone to, Young One?"

"They sent him to Agri-Corps – on Bandomeer."

Xanatos let out a sigh. It came back to Bandomeer once again. He had thought perhaps he should just go there straight from Telos, but the Force had directed him to Coruscant instead.

"Tell me, has Initiate Kenobi turned 13 years old yet?"

"No, not yet," the child whispered.

"Then I am not too late."

"Are … are you going to take him as your padawan?" she asked hopefully.

"That's complicated," Xanatos replied. He wasn't ready to admit that he wasn't a Jedi Knight. "But I promise I will do all in my power to see that he is trained."

She smiled at him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bant – Bant Eerin."

Xanatos placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a smile of his own. "You are a good friend to him. Now why don't you run along. You will see him again."

She nodded before scampering out the door. Xanatos took another deep breath. Now he was committed. He had just made a lofty promise and one thing he kept was his word. The fallen Jedi dropped down to his knees to think about his next course of action and seek guidance from the Force. That's when he heard the tapping begin.

Xanatos checked his shields and found them intact. Damn – how had the troll found him?

The fallen Jedi waited until he sensed the master's immense presence fill the small room.

"How did you find me?"

"Hide from me you may, but hide from the Force you cannot, Xanatos," the ancient master offered. The gentle tone of voice troubled Xanatos. It was not the sort of greeting he had expected. "Told me it did that here you would come. Now only why remains."

"I am here because the Council has apparently gone mad by sending a promising young initiate off to Bandomeer of all places," Xanatos snapped. "One would wonder if you are trying to kill him off."

"What know you of initiate Kenobi?" Yoda asked pointedly. There was a hint of fierce protection in the aged master's voice.

"I have seen visions … of the past where I failed … of the present and the precipice of choices that are about to be made … and of a future filled with so much darkness I could barely breathe." Xanatos shuddered at the memory.

"Darkness you say?"

"The Sith are coming back," Xanatos whispered.

"A bold statement that is Young One."

"It is the only way I can explain what I felt – what I saw. And this boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is the only ray of light I saw in that darkness." Before Yoda could hamper his bold momentum with some Jedi platitude, Xanatos continued. "Which is why I will take the boy away from Agri-Corps and train him myself if I must."

"To Qui-Gon Jinn the task of training Obi-Wan should fall – the will of the Force that is." Yoda nodded his head, his ears drooping in a way that revealed weariness and worry. It was something Xanatos had never associated with the aged master. Then again, Qui-Gon's stubbornness could do that to someone. "Hope I do that this mission to Bandomeer will bring Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan together."

"And if it doesn't?" Xanatos challenged.

"Other choices for a master young Kenobi has."

"What?" Xanatos snapped angrily. He bit back a few choice curses. As much as he had anticipated this line of reasoning, he still felt as though he had been slapped.

"Knows that trained he must be the Council does …"

"You cannot play psychotic little mind games like that with a child! Did you ever stop to think of the hell he must be going through with feeling unwanted?"

It was something Xanatos remembered well from his own upbringing. It was desire for long sought out approval from his father that had prompted him to betray everything he had believed in and give up his soul.

"Accepts circumstances a Jedi …"

"Typical," Xanatos spat. "I will never understand how the Council expects children to act like Jedi Knights before they are even trained."

"Sensed I did that face danger Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would – that draw them together it would." Yoda tapped at the floor with a toe, obviously agitated. "Changed that has ... though how I cannot see."

Xanatos let out a dry chuckle. "That's probably because of me."

"Sent to negotiate with a company named Offworld Qui-Gon was."

"I am Offworld," Xanatos said bluntly. "But it now seems the nature of my interest in Bandomeer has changed. No danger awaits them on Bandomeer."

"Then closed Qui-Gon's heart will remain," Yoda said sadly.

"Unless I can make him see reason."

Xanatos' course was now clearly marked in front of him. Qui-Gon expected to negotiate with Offworld, and Xanatos intended to keep that appointment.

"A difficult task the Force has given you," Yoda murmured.

"You could say that." Xanatos let out a weary chuckle. "All I have to do is convince someone who doesn't trust me and who lives for the moment that his actions in this moment are very important to the future."

"Convince him only of the Force you must," Yoda said gently, resting a clawed hand on Xanatos' arm. "Ignore the Force forever Qui-Gon Jinn cannot."

***

Xanatos hurried toward where he knew the meeting between Offworld and the Home Planet Mine would take place. He had just arrived on Bandomeer, but it was long enough to realize his operation was in chaos. There was much to consider, not least of which was the amount of explosives he had stockpiled on planet. They would need to be safely disposed of. There was also a myriad of situations that needed solutions and prompt action. It would all have to wait.

For one who usually prided himself on being prompt and being several steps ahead of everyone, making up a plan as he went along was more than distasteful. Xanatos paused outside the door of the meeting room. He sensed Qui-Gon and three others. The boy was not with them. There would also be time to discuss the boy later. He just needed to survive the next several minutes without incident.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Xanatos swept through the door. The shock from Qui-Gon instantly reverberated through the Force and mistrust from the others hovered over the room like storm clouds. He had at one time reveled in the effect he had on others.

"Xanatos," Qui-Gon said, vocalizing his shock.

"Forgive my tardiness." Xanatos extended his hands, palms up in the traditional Meerian greeting, trying not to make eye contact with Qui-Gon. "I am Xanatos Marojni, owner of Offworld Corporation."

More shock and more mistrust. Xanatos was not surprised in the least.

"Have you and Qui-Gon already been introduced?" SonTag, governor of Bandomeer, asked.

"You could say that," Xanatos offered. "Master Jinn raised and trained me until I betrayed him and left the Jedi Order several years ago."

That brought silence over the room and even more scrutiny from Qui-Gon. His old master was probably trying to discern what sort of game he was playing. Honesty, Xanatos had decided, was best.

"I will come right out and admit that as I have just arrived on Bandomeer, I am in no way prepared for this meeting. Is it possible to reschedule for tomorrow?"

"If the others have no objections?" SonTag voiced, glancing over to VeerTa and Clat'Ha, the representatives of the Home Planet Mine. The two ladies nodded in agreement. "We will reconvene same time tomorrow then."

"Thank you, ladies," Xanatos said, offering a polite nod of his head.

The three women filed out of the room, leaving Qui-Gon alone with Xanatos. He wished Qui-Gon would leave also and allow him to gather his thoughts but highly doubted that would happen. Xanatos ran a hand across his eyes.

"You seem troubled," Qui-Gon said in a neutral tone.

"The past few days have been interesting, to say the least," Xanatos murmured. How else could he describe it? "Where is the boy – the one you came to Bandomeer with?"

"He's none of your concern," the Jedi master responded cooly.

"I heard of the pirate attack. Is he safe? At least tell me that."

"Yes."

Xanatos allowed a sigh of relief as he sank down to one of the cushions that lined the small meeting room. "I should like to meet him. Would you object to evening meal at Offworld Headquarters?"

"I am not sure …"

"You are right to not to trust me – I completely understand," Xanatos conceded. "But there is much we need to discuss. If a meal is not acceptable, perhaps a meeting at a neutral location of your choice? In either case I will surrender my saber to you when you arrive."

Qui-Gon remained silent, obviously surprised and confused by his former apprentice's behavior. "I will consider your offer if you will be up front about your intentions for Bandomeer," the Jedi master finally said.

"You have no doubt researched Offworld and the many atrocities it has committed on this planet and others. I intend to rectify those. That's all."

"Why do you care?" Qui-Gon challenged coolly.

"The Force has recently gone to great lengths to remind me that I do indeed have a heart." Xanatos glanced up to where Qui-Gon continued to study him with narrowed eyes. Xanatos made no attempt to shield from his former master, knowing that Qui-Gon needed to sense his sincerity. "I know - a shock."

"Evening meal is acceptable."

"Wonderful," Xanatos beamed rising to his feet. "I will go see that preparations are made for you … and the boy."

"Why are you so interested in the boy?"

"He is important to the Force, Master Jinn," Xanatos said before quickly slipping out the door and leaving Qui-Gon to ponder those words.


	6. Chapter 6

Estora – Sometimes Xanatos-centered fics get a little less attention that those of main characters. However, I love him as a character.

Scfilover – The Force might arrange for them to have a chance to talk this through a bit more. Sometimes the Force will go through great trouble to make certain stubborn Jedi masters see reason.

**Chapter 6**

"I will forward the appropriate documents as soon as I get them done."

Xanatos smiled at the small image standing before him. The hologram didn't do her appearance justice, he decided. Fortunately, Xanatos had long ago learned the error of mixing work and pleasure. Otherwise, his working relationship with his lead attorney could have easily become very complicated.

"Thank you for rushing this, Dryn," he said.

"This isn't a favor," the beautiful blonde replied tersely. "I expect to be compensated for the overtime."

"And have I ever failed to generously compensate you for your time?" Xanatos chided, allowing a bit of edge to his voice. He didn't mind Dryn being feisty as long as she knew her place. She had become a very wealthy woman looking after Offworld interests.

"Of course not," she replied.

"I will be waiting, then."

The image blinked out of existence, and Xanatos reached up and ran a hand through his already dishelved hair. Before him were displays of all important information concerning Offworld's operations on Bandomeer – personnel records, supply and shipping invoices, profits, and perhaps most disturbing, the slave holding inventory. Propping his elbows on the desk, Xanatos rested his chin on folded hands. It had taken him most of the day to determine that it was doable – Offworld's operations on Bandomeer could be legitimized and remain highly profitable. It was just going to take a lot of work and direct supervision on his part.

The communications consol chimed. Xanatos frowned when he saw the frequency.

"Soren, need I remind you that you are supposed to be on vacation."

"My family is asleep, so I am not neglecting them," Soren replied before letting out a sigh. "I just received a very short and curt transmission from Dryn stating that you have absolutely lost your mind. Should I be worried?"

"Apparently my developing a conscience is disturbing to her," Xanatos mumbled, still pouring over the data in front of him. When he really thought about the situation, he shouldn't be surprised that Dryn found it disconcerting. He let out a brief chuckle before finally glancing at the image of his employee. "I am going to be here for a while. When you get back to Thani, I need you to start looking for someone to head up operations here – someone I can trust … but that's not important now," he said, stopping himself. "How is Iesa?"

"Beautiful," Soren stated simply. "The time away is good for Tohras … and for Tessa. I haven't seen her this happy in some time."

"That's good. If I were you, I would keep that woman happy."

Xanatos looked up as the comlink sitting on the desktop chimed. It was time for his dinner guests to arrive.

"I need to go."

"Okay, I will get on top of things when I get back to the office."

"There is no rush," Xanatos said. "Take your time."

"Thank you, Sir."

A smile tugged at Xanatos' lips. Though he had never considered the possibility before, he would be pleased when he could call Soren a friend. He stood and took a moment to compose himself before leaving his office and heading to the main lobby.

"Master Jinn," he said when he caught sight of his former master. "I am so glad you could make it."

His eyes searched out the boy that hung behind Qui-Gon, obviously wary. No doubt, he had been warned against trusting a Darksider. Suspicion was most certainly evident on Qui-Gon's face, which reminded Xanatos. He unclipped his saber from his belt, and extended it, blade pointed toward himself, to Qui-Gon. "As promised."

Qui-Gon studied his former student, furrowing his brows as he accepted the weapon and clipped it to his own belt.

"I have nothing else hidden on me if you would like to check," Xanatos offered with a smile as he stretched his arms out to his sides.

"That won't be necessary," Qui-Gon replied.

"And you must be initiate Kenobi. I am pleased to finally meet you," Xanatos said exuberantly.

At last, he had finally met the one who had been so pivotal in his visions of the future. The boy was overflowing with light, and the Force practically danced around him. Qui-Gon had to be blind to not see it.

"Thank you, Sir," Obi-Wan replied offering a polite bow.

"We should adjourn to the dining room," Xanatos said with a wink. "I don't want to stand between a growing boy and food."

Obi-Wan laughed. It saddened Xanatos for a moment that he had seen so much pain in this bright young one's future. For the first time, he hoped that what he had been taught by Master Yoda was true. If the future was truly always in motion, then perhaps there was a way to spare young Kenobi from the dismal future that was to come.

Xanatos showed them to the formal dining room where they sat and began to enjoy their meal. Xanatos kept the conversation light. Hopefully, if the evening went well, he would have time for a deeper conversation later with his former master, when the boy was not around. They were nearly through with the main course when Qui-Gon's comlink chimed. The Jedi master excused himself from the room to answer.

Once Qui-Gon was away, Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos. The boy's jeweled eyes burned with curiosity. He began to speak, then bit down on his lip and glanced away.

"Don't be shy," Xanatos chided. "It is obvious you have questions."

"Is it true … what happened when you were a padawan?"

"If you mean, did I betray my master … yes."

"Why did you do it?"

Xanatos let out a sigh. It was a question he had explored in route to Bandomeer. "I was young, arrogant, and stupid. I allowed myself to be misled by promises of wealth and power. Unfortunately, I was easy prey for the Dark side."

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I shouldn't have pried …"

"I am not offended … and, it is good procedure on a mission to know as much background on all involved. It is your place to know …"

The ground beneath them rumbled, shaking the walls.

"That was an explosion," Xanatos said, quickly getting to his feet.

Qui-Gon entered the room. He would have seemed just as reserved as normal if not for the fact that Xanatos had considerable experience in reading his former master. "Was that the Home Planet Mine," Xanatos said.

"Yes, they had called to notify me that they had lost contact with some miners just before the explosion. I need to go help."

"I'll take you," Xanatos said, heading for the lobby.

"We can manage," Qui-Gon replied, tugging on Obi-Wan's arm.

"Don't be so damned stubborn," Xanatos protested. One of my speeders can get us there much faster." He pulled out his comlink. "I need our emergency response team to the Home Planet Mine."

"Yes, Sir," came the reply.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as they got into the waiting speeder.

"They're going to need extra help," Xanatos offered in response.

The scene outside the entrance to the Home Planet Mine was a prime example of how shock could render living beings helpless. Either no emergency plan was in place or no one was following the established plan. Chaos reigned.

Xanatos was glad when he finally saw a transport with the Offworld logo pull up and land. Approaching the vessel, he offered sharp orders. "You're going to have to take over here. If there is anything they ask for – anything they need – see that they get it."

"Yes, Sir."

Xanatos returned his attention to a dumbstruck Arconian sitting in the mine control room. "Were your missing miners wearing tracking devices?"

"I am not sure … we aren't reading anything."

"We can track them through the Force," Qui-Gon said decisively. "Come on, Obi-Wan. I could use your help."

"You can't go in there, Qui-Gon," Xanatos protested. "It's too dangerous … wait until my crew gets a scan of the mine …"

"We don't have time," Qui-Gon barked before rushing ahead into the mine with Obi-Wan in tow.

Xanatos let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing a tracking anklet from the response team and starting toward the mine. He paused at the entrance. Was he really losing his mind? Never before had he plunged into a situation without a clear understanding of what he was facing … and without a back door. At least, not since he had been padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. He took a deep breath and then entered the mine. He caught up with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at a crossroads where Qui-Gon stood looking back and forth between two paths.

"I am surprised you decided to come," Qui-Gon murmured.

"Apparently you still need somebody to save you from your rash decisions."

The Jedi master let out a derisive snort. "That way."

Emergency lighting flickered on and off as they made their way deeper into the mind. It was puzzling. The Force was thick with warning, yet it urged him on. Years devoted to becoming an expert on his business told Xanatos that all was not well in the mine, but he knew he would never convince Qui-Gon otherwise so he continued on with them. He decided that his reason for being there was to protect Obi-Wan … to protect the future.

A jolt surged through the Force right before the walls of the mine rumbled. "Obi-Wan!"

Xanatos pushed the boy out of the way and covered him with his own body, pulling a shield of the Force around them as rock and debris tumbled down on them and what remained of the lighting blinked out into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

[b]Chapter 7[/b]

"Xanatos?"

Xanatos didn't move for a moment, testing the waters of the Force to see what danger still lurked in the mine. There was tension in the Force, but it seemed to be devoid of any imminent warning. Slowly relinquishing his grip on the Force shield surrounding him and Obi-Wan, Xanatos allowed the debris, mostly silt and small rocks, to slide off of them, and welcomed the red glow of blinking lights back into existence.

"At least we didn't lose emergency power," he murmured as he stretched as high as the narrowed ceiling would allow and then folded himself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe some bumps and bruises," the boy said shyly. "I hit the ground pretty hard."

"I am sorry about that …"

"Your head," the boy gasped. An ooze of warm, slick blood dripped down over Xanatos' eye.

"Ah, the stray rock wasn't my imagination, then." It had smacked into him before he could wrap the Force around them. He ripped one of his sleeves off, not certain Corellian silk would make the best bandage. Sighing, he tied it around his head. He hated being right. If Qui-Gon had just … the realization seemed to hit both of them at the same time.

"Where's Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Over here," the Jedi master replied with a cough.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan scrambled toward Qui-Gon. The Jedi master had been closer to the entrance of the tunnel and had therefore been subject to heavier debris. Though he was mostly unburied, it was obvious his leg was pinned. Aided by the Force, Xanatos quickly dug out the appendage, grimacing at the odd angle of his former master's boot.

"It's broken, isn't it?" Qui-Gon said softly. He seemed calm, but tense lines of pain etched his face.

"Yes," Xanatos agreed with a nod. "Quite obviously so."

"What do we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fortunately, one of us had the presence of mind to grab a tracking bracelet before running headlong into danger," Xanatos nearly growled out in frustration. He felt like a padawan again, picking up the pieces of Qui-Gon's 'in the moment' impetuousness. "They should find us, but we may be here for a while."

"I need you to set my leg," Qui-Gon said to him. It wasn't the apology Xanatos was hoping for, but he felt a slight amount of satisfaction in having the master admit he needed help.

"I would be happy to," Xanatos bit back sarcastically. "There should be an emergency supply cabinent here. I might be able to find something to splint it."

Xanatos tossed Obi-Wan his comlink. "See if you can get anyone on one of the channels." The boy went right to work, seemingly glad to have a job to distract him.

Xanatos found the supply cabinent, but his attention was drawn to a consol located directly by it. Temperature, relative humidity – both were bearable. Oxygen levels – still normal, despite the cave-in. That didn't seem right. Instinct told him that the air felt too sluggish to have that much oxygen left. He opened the supply cabinent. It had been nearly crushed by falling debris, but he salvaged a dinged up first aid kit, five unbusted bottles of water, a handful of ration bars, and unfortunately only one breathing mask with air supply.

As he turned with the supplies, a glint in the opposite corner caught his attention. He took the supplies and dropped them by Qui-Gon before returning to the strange reflection. Igniting his lightsaber, he shaved a piece from the wall and studied it under the light.

Ionite.

Xanatos drew in a harsh breath. It all made sense now. The explosion – obviously a result of dangerous levels of explosive gases, undetected by compromised sensors.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Plans have changed," Xanatos murmured.

The fallen Jedi began to search the walls for any indication of an escape route. He found an opening. A glance through the Force showed that the passage led back to an open area of the mine. It was too narrow for him or Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan would fit. That was all that mattered.

"Obi-Wan, I need you to take this passage. Tell the head of my crew that we are in Core 4, section K-7. Before sending anyone in, they need to flush the system. Tell them there is ionite." Obi-Wan nodded as Xanatos shoved the breathing mask, a bottle of water, and a ration bar into his hands. "If you come to somewhere blocked, use your saber to cut through."

"Wait," Qui-Gon called out. "He should stay here. Another explosion could collapse the tunnel."

"Go," Xanatos said, ignoring Qui-Gon as he gave Obi-Wan a boost up through the opening. "May the Force be with you."

Xanatos followed the boy's progress for a moment before returning to kneel down next to Qui-Gon. "Now, about your leg."

"I hope you know what you are doing. It was dangerous to send him when he could wait here with us for help."

"It would be more dangerous for him to stay," Xanatos murmured. "Help isn't coming."

used to Force to probe the location of bones in Qui-Gon's leg. "Ready?" he asked. Just as he had done on two separate missions he remembered as a padawan, Xanatos waited until Qui-Gon had imersed himself into the Force. Then, he moved the leg until the Force told him the bone had snapped back into place. Using two pieces of metal he had found and the bandages from the first aid kit, he splinted the leg before administering a hypo of pain killers.

"What aren't you telling me … something about the rock?"

"We're surrounded by ionite," Xanatos said softly. "It intereferes with signals and electronics. The sensors say we have oxygen, but I think you can feel how heavy the air is. This tracking bracelet is worthless, as is a comlink in here. Obi-Wan is the only one who will be able to find anyone now."

"I see – how convenient," Qui-Gon replied. "As I am essentially helpless, you could finish off what you started on Telos. Everyone would assume I died in the cave-in."

"I have no desire to kill you anymore," Xanatos murmured, surprised at the peace that washed over him with the simple admission.

"Since when?" Qui-Gon asked.

"About three days ago." Xanatos sighed contentedly. "Oh … I had plans for you on Bandomeer … quite spectacular, in fact. But the Force helped me find my way again."

"You will be needing this." Xanatos smiled before plucking the Jedi master's rebreather from his belt and handing it to him. "I know I failed you, but that boy is not me. You must train him. It's the will of the Force."

He was beginning to feel sluggish and an ache was forming behind his eyes. Already his body was craving oxygen. So strange that the Force would help him find his way in life only to ask him to forfeit it. It didn't matter. He could die in good conscience. Even if Qui-Gon continued to be stubborn, Master Yoda would see that the boy was trained. Soren was a good man who would run Offworld honorably.

"Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked hesitantly.

Xanatos went to the corner of the small room opposite Qui-Gon and sank to his knees. Meditation still felt foreign to him after abandoning it for so long. However, he quickly found peace in the currents of the Force, unburdened for once in his life. His only regret was not being able to see the man Obi-Wan would become, but what mattered was that he would live to become that man.

"Xan?"

The concern in Qui-Gon's voice was touching. He blocked it out as his mind became heavier, more distant. As his body grew heavy and oblivion claimed him, he waited to be caught up in the arms of the Force.


	8. Chapter 8

Darth Keyara - Hopefully the Force is not done with Xan yet.

Charismilena – I have written Xan light, gray, and very, very dark, but I think I love redeeming him most.

Laelwen – A part of me wants to give him a noble death, but then I would be sad.

Kitty9167 – Sorry it has taken me so long to update.

**Chapter 8**

_Xanatos awoke to the gentle sound of crashing waves and the salty smell of sea water. His eyes flittered open to reveal a sky that sparkled like diamonds. There was no sun, only a vibrant kaleidoscope of colors swirling high above where he lay in warm sand. The overwhelming serenity in the Force washed over him, leaving him in hushed awe. Wherever he was, he was certain he never wanted to leave this place. _

"Anything yet, Master Jinn?"

It didn't surprise Qui-Gon that the man named Soren was there again. Xanatos' faithful employee had been regularly checking in since he had arrived on Bandomeer. The Jedi master was intrigued at the loyalty his former apprentice had inspired, and wondered if Xanatos saw the friend he had in his employee.

"I'm afraid there has been no change in his condition," Qui-Gon said softly, glancing to the peaceful figure resting on the cot beside him. Soren was not the only one concerned. Medically, there was nothing wrong with Xanatos, except that he had not regained consciousness. Brain waves showed adequate function, even suggesting that Xanatos was in a deep dreamlike state. Qui-Gon had tried to breach the younger man's shields, but his former apprentice's mind was firmly locked away from him. He was at a loss to explain it and could only hope that Xanatos would find his way back.

"He's strong."

"I know he's strong, Sir." Soren sighed heavily. "It's just that his recent behavior leads me to think he was planning to die … or at least thinks he deserves it … I'm worried he's choosing not to fight."

"He'll find his way," Qui-Gon murmured. "I've never known him to give up."

"I know … now about your other one …"

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. To his knowledge, the boy had been a tremendous asset to the rescue effort. He couldn't fathom what might be wrong. The Jedi master cursed the compound fracture in his leg that was rendering him useless and bound to a cot for the time being, essentially out of the loop with Bandomeer.

"Yes," Soren replied. "I barred him from helping anymore until he got a decent meal and slept for a while. I don't need any one else in the med center."

"Thank you for seeing to my padawan." It felt odd to use that particular term again, but it was as though a veil had been ripped from his eyes and he could clearly see the will of the force once again. He had immediately asked the boy to be his apprentice after waking, and the boy had agreed.

"You have a knack for choosing stubborn ones."

A comlink chimed. Soren looked down and shook his head. The Jedi master watched as he ventured to Xanatos' side.

"I could really use your help right now, Boss. I'm making a lot of decisions I'm not real sure about. I'd be much happier if you were in the hot seat – you make it look easy."

"I will let you know if he wakes … when he wakes," Qui-Gon amended quickly.

_He had no idea how long he had been here, basking in the serene beauty, but he was certain that an eternity could have passed and he would not have noticed. Perhaps it was time to further investigate his surroundings. He rolled to a sitting position, noticing the loose white clothing he was wearing for the first time. That was certainly unexpected as he was sure nothing in his closet was this light in color. _

_The fallen Jedi got to his feet and took a moment to survey his surroundings before approaching the edge of the surf. He knew this place, and yet he didn't, like an altered memory. The skies had certainly never been so colorful. Cool water rushed toward him, washing over his bare feet. He looked down and wiggled his toes, much as he had when he was younger. _

_Perhaps he was dead._

"_So this is how you see the Force, Little One."_

_Xanatos' breath caught in his throat as he slowly turned. His mother - she was there again standing before him in her ageless, ethereal beauty._

"_Qui-Gon brought me here as a padawan. The village is quite secluded; the people value their privacy. We lived simply among the locals, even dressing in their native fabrics," Xanatos explained, motioning down to his attire. "My adolescent self scoffed at the experience at the time, but the simplicity of life here was secretly the most at peace I had felt in my life." He turned his back to his mother, casting his gaze back across the sea._

"_I can see why you would equate it to the Force," the specter said softly. "But you can't remain here in this dream … the Force still has need of you." _

_Reality caught up to Xanatos, a rush of memories of a mine collapsing and his mind growing hazy with lack of oxygen. "Wait … if I am dreaming, then I am not dead."_

Qui-Gon was drawn from sleep by a flicker in the Force, a clumsy brush at his mind.

Xanatos.

The Jedi master directed his attention to his former apprentice's cot and found two midnight blue eyes staring back at him.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Where am I?" Qui-Gon allowed himself a smirk at the impatience and frustration evident in the clipped question. Xanatos had always hated being disoriented.

"You are in a medcenter on Bandomeer," Qui-Gon replied. "Do you remember the mine?"

"I should be dead," Xanatos murmured softly.

"If death was your goal … you almost received your wish. I shared oxygen with you … after I dragged myself over to you. You always were incredibly stubborn." The soft chiding lacked the conviction of true scolding. The Jedi master realized just how relieved he was that Xanatos was alive.

"As are you. I told you to concern yourself with the boy … Obi-Wan … where is he?" Xanatos tried to sit up, and Qui-Gon felt the shift in the currents of the force as the former Jedi cast out for the bright presence to which he had become so devoted.

"He's resting Xan. Leading the rescue effort took a lot out one so young, but … my padawan … met the challenge boldly. We owe him both our lives." Qui-Gon allowed quiet regret to color his words; filling them with the gravity of a mistake he had almost made. "He truly is a remarkable young man. I am not sure how I missed it."

"It's my fault, Master. I betrayed you … I hurt you …"

"The blame is ours to share," Qui-Gon interrupted. Hours meditating on the events of Telos and all that had happened since while waiting for Xanatos to wake up had told him that he didn't to dwell on those events any longer. "That happened in the past. I am more interested in the possibility of getting to know the man you have become."

"You won't like him." Xanatos quickly diverted his gaze. "I am not who you raised me to be."

"I am talking about the man you have become in just the past week," Qui-Gon replied gently. "Soren has been quite concerned with your behavior."

"When did you speak with Soren?" Xanatos asked.

"He is here on Bandomeer, coordinating operations since you've been incapacitated."

"The man does not know the meaning of the word, "vacation" … probably because it is the first one he's been given in years … but that's beside the point …"

"He told me to tell you that Tessa insisted, and it was unwise to make her angry."

Xanatos chuckled quietly, only to look up and finally face his former master again. "If you've spoken with Soren, then you know everything." The gaze directed back at him was drowning in grief, regret, guilt, shame, and self-loathing. "I've strayed so far … devastated so many. You should have let me die."

"I know more than you likely wanted me to learn. But I also believe you have found your way again. Leave the man you were in the past and move forward from there."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I have no illusions it will be easy for you, considering you are even more stubborn than I am," Qui-Gon said pointedly. "But you aren't alone."

Relief and something else, perhaps hope if Qui-Gon had to put a name to it, shimmered in the fallen Jedi's eyes as he simply nodded his head and offered a soft, "thank you."


	9. Epilogue

**Laelwen – I just can't bring myself to kill him.**

**LianneZ4 – Actually not much of it left, I just needed the time to sit down and finish it.**

**Thanks for all who have read this. We are finally at the end.**

**Epilogue**

It was surreal. To have spent so much of his life wanting Qui-Gon Jinn dead, only to stand at his funeral pyre wishing only to speak with him one last time. Xanatos' throat felt constricted and raw, his eyes stung, longing to release tears he would not allow fall down his face. It was all Obi-Wan was doing to keep his composure and stoic Jedi calm and he would not complicate matters by allowing his own emotion to show, no matter how worthy he felt it was. To crumble would be devastating to Obi-Wan. Xanatos knew that he would be there later when the young man chose to finally fall apart – a safe place free from Jedi judgment where they could mourn together.

"What will happen to me now?" the young boy asked.

"The Council has given me permission to train you. I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise."

Xanatos had to admit that his first meeting with Anakin Skywalker did little to earn the boy's trust. Without a doubt, the dose of raw fear and alarm had shell-shocked the poor child. It was not every day that one saw their most dreaded vision began to take shape in the real world. Fortunately, the boy was friendly with a large heart, and had already forgiven Xanatos.

At least he had not needed to fight too much with the troll to grant the new master and padawan a vacation on Telos. The house in Iesha province would be a good place for them to get away and forge a new relationship without the council's watchful eyes hovering over them. Soren was already seeing to the mother's freedom, which would go a long way to helping Anakin adjust to his new life.

Xanatos glanced to where Yoda and Mace Windu were whispering among themselves. The Sith had returned just as his visions had foretold, something that did little to ease their concerns about the future.

"_Take care of them, Little One. The Force is depending on you."_

A smile tugged at his lips, pleased the Force still chose to talk to him in his mother's voice. The former Jedi took a deep breath at the realization of his task. He would need to be there for the boy. If anyone understood the call of the darkness and could offer guidance in resisting the cruel temptress, it was him. That guidance wouldn't be found on the vaulted Jedi Council. Xanatos hoped that he and Obi-Wan could steer the boy away from becoming the mechanical menace of his visions – Darth Vader.


End file.
